the xenomorph lover
by darkman1955
Summary: just like my first story but different in many ways
1. Chapter 1

Hey all this is my second piece of work. It will also have the same characters. It's basically like the first but the start is like the start of the marine campaign in AVP but when done at the colony and refinery he is able to go home with the others instead of ending up in the swamp. I will also be trying to keep the predator out of this. But there will be a lot of twists in this. I will try to let you guys contribute but not too much…

Chapter 1

Christie pov

I was wondering what it had meant to her but he queen wanted me to go into another hive's colony and monitor a human that was there with marines. I was able to turn invisible and make the other kin not notice me so I had used that to get past them and also the marines until I could see the one I was meant to monitor. He was coming out of a drop ship unconscious with several marines with him. 20 in total and they were all going into the hive.

They had taken him way inside the colony and lay him down on some crates. But that was when the Xenomorphs attacked them. All of them were decimated and dragged away with their weapons. They had not noticed the other human though because they thought he was probably dead. When they left I went over to look. He had slightly tanned skin with a huge load of muscles on his arms and legs but I would not go under the cloths. He had brown hair that was cut short but he had blue eyes which looked completely different from the others. They glowed almost Asif he was using magic.

I waited for an hour before he woke up and I went into cloak…

Chris pov

The drop ship ride was hell and something had hit me square in the face. Now I was here in a dark room with little light. There was blood everywhere too but I still had my pistol if any xeno's showed up. This was a Yutani complex by the looks of it and I knew they were trouble. I slowly got off the crates I was on and began to observe the environment. There was one dead marine with a stem pack at his feet. I still had mine so I took that too. I had a flashlight still attached to my shoulder and I still had my flares. My motion sensor was working to being fed into my HUD but the coms were down and I had no way of radioing for help.

"Shit. This is not my day." I went over to some of the crates and noticed that the way out was behind some. I blew up the explosive next to it and pressed on. I walked through some of the corridors and found the way out. But on the way my motion sensor was going haywire and not with friendlies. No matter where I went there was something behind me but every time I looked there was nothing. It must have just been picking up my body heat from behind me as I walked to I tried to ignore it. The drop ship was flying overhead and it rounded the corner of a building before it had left off in the distance.

I knew I had to get to it so i went through the building but then there was a blackout. I needed to get the power on and the closest place I knew from the schematics was a bathroom. It was only to the left but then there was the sound of screeching and a man screaming in pain. I opened the door with my gun at the ready but then all that was there was a dead man. He had a hole right through his chest.

I switched on the power and then headed down the corridor. "Please reboot system." I almost jumped at the sound but it was only the speakers. I headed around a corner but again the motion sensor was picking up false readings left, right and centre. I walked into the room where the switch was and I pulled it. The power went out and I waited for eight seconds before I then pulled it back up. Then there was a screech from behind the door I had come through. I slowly walked out into the corridor and turned left, gun at the ready. The floor board down the corridor flew up and a xeno ran out straight for me. I just shot it in the face a few times and it dropped 3 metres in front of me. I continued left and down the next corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I think I will only be able to upload during UK weekends because I don't have the time during the week.

Chapter 2

Ok let's see where I'm at, I almost died several times, lost 2 teams of marines, found tequila and had to fight for survival in a strip club. Now I'm running down a sewer with a ton of xenomorph behind me while I have no ammo apart from pistol. I was running down the sewer while some were even coming out of the ceiling hatches and joined the group behind me, I got to a 3 metre drop and pulled my leg in the process but kept on running. From there I made it about 6 metres. A hatch opened on the floor behind me and my leg got grabbed. My face hit the floor and everything went black.

Christie pov

He had been pulled underground even further while unconscious. They took him to the refinery but I just followed. There were too many to take on. Then there was a load thus from a tunnel to the left and most of them went running. The only one left was dragging the human. That was when he woke up.

Chris pov

I woke up to the sound of an explosion. Sounded like an unslung grenade launcher. My head was throbbing and in the meantime my back was numb and I could almost feel movement. Then I remembered what had happened before I almost died. I was still in the xeno zone. I slowly tried to lean up but my legs were restricted, I looked up to find a xeno that was dragging me to god knows where. I pulled out my pistol slowly, turned it to 3 round burst then I shoved it into the skull. I went to fire but then the xeno knocked it away in almost a flash. Then it dropped me and turned around.

It loomed over me and snarled as it opened its jaws to reveal its maw. Shit it was going to kill me. "Fuck you!" was all I could say before another materializes out of nowhere and stabbed it right in the hip with its claws. It kept driving deeper and wouldn't stop. Then it rammed its tail right from the back through the head before letting the lifeless body drop to the ground. Then it held out a hand to me.

I just sat there oblivious to the fact it was trying to help me. Its body was slightly green and it had perfectly large boobs, then it even had a vagina, by that I could relies it was a female and it had held out a hand, I grabbed it and she pulled me up onto my feet. I looked down to catch my breath from the encounter but then when I looked up she was gone. Fuck now my mind was even playing tricks on me. I looked back to the dead xeno and it had all the cut up body parts. This did happen but she just vanished, I take it she had some sort of cloaking ability. I grabbed my pistol and slowly walked down the tunnel. There was one xeno in the distance eating on something behind a rock. I could only see the shadow from a floodlight.

Christie pov

He slowly walked up to the boulder that was between him and another drone. I thought I'd play a game with him. I pushed him out for the drone to see and shrieked to get its attention.

Chris pov did she want me dead? She appeared and pushed me towards the xeno and even got its attention, I just frowned at her and she laughed at me? I started to wonder why but was pulled out of thought when she vanished and I heard heavy steps. I turned just in time to shoot the bugger in the head before it got to me. I looked around and she was gone but I still called. "Do you want me to have a slow painful death or something!?" I turned back around and there was a light at the end of the tunnel. When I got there there was the view of the colony and I realised I was at the refinery. But then there was a voice of a young girl in my head that couldn't have been above 20. "Check your communicating device." It seemed calm but I shot around and fired 3 shots, all hit the back wall. At least this was the first time a xeno didn't want to kill me. "Can you not do that? Where are you?" "Close enough." I pondered the words for a minute but then checked the coms and I heard a woman.

"This is tequila, anyone alive?"

Hwy all I tried to do some but even now I am busy I will try to do the human xeno tomorrow if I can. See you all then.


End file.
